


No RAs Were Harmed in the Making of This ChatFic

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Calli the RA finally makes her appearance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Half made in the company of a bottle of Villa Des Anges, Humor, I FIXED BUT W T F, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is stupidly romantic, M/M, The gang spys on the Klance date, WHY DID HALF THE FIC VANISH WTF, and can play guitar, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: In which the entire dorm and then some are invested in Lance and Keith's first date.Prompt: Emojis, slow dancing, and bare feet





	No RAs Were Harmed in the Making of This ChatFic

**Author's Note:**

> I love finishing these in batches, it makes me feel accomplished.
> 
> Partially inspired by a [Klance animatic](https://youtu.be/-y-pWAfKbPM) on YouTube.
> 
> EDT: WHAT HAPPENED HALF THE FIC DISAPPEARED

 

 **Pidge-podge** _has added_ **Iced Tea, Gorden Ramsey Jr., Space Dad, The Empress™, Lotory Winner, Axca me later, Biggest Nerd** _to_ **_OPERATION LAITH DATE_**

 

 

[4:48] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : Are we actually doing this????

[4:48] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : we're actually doing this

[4:49] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : we're actually spying on Lance and Keith's date

[4:49] **Pidge-podge** : This gonna be gREAT

[4:49] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : I feel like this is a betrayal of trust

[4:50] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : And why is Lotor here??? I get Axca and Matt even, but you go to college on the other side of the state???

[4:51] **Lotory Winner** : Rude >:(

[4:51] **Lotory Winner** : Keith is my friend too and I am just as invested in embarrassing him about his love life as you are Lance

[4:52] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : Shiro????

[4:53] **Space Dad** : So long as you guys dont go too far with this, I'll allow it

[4:53] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : ?!???!???!!!?!

[4:54] **Biggest Nerd** : Its an older sib thing big guy

[4:54] **Biggest Nerd** : free blackmail

[4:55] **Iced Tea** : Yup

[4:55] **The Empress™** : Im just surprised you somehow convinced your RA to go along with this

[4:56] **Iced Tea** : my bleeding heart gets invested too easily

[4:57] **Pidge-podge** : Cal's like Allura in that she's a Cool Big Sis that none of us knew we wanted

[4:57] **The Empress™** : Aww <3

[4:58] **Iced Tea** : Pidge you're gonna kill me /////

[4:58] **Axca me later** : guys i have first visual

 

_[4] images sent by Axca me later_

 

[5:01] **Lotory Winner** : Isn't that the korean place you work at Ax?

[5:01] **Axca me later** : how do you think i got this angle?

[5:02] **Axca me later** : Keith is trying to teach Lance the korean names

[5:02] **Axca me later** : he's botching it so bad but it's so funny to see him try

 

_[1] videos sent by Axca me later_

 

[5:10] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : omg??????

[5:10] **Lotory Winner** : wow that's really gay

[5:10] **Iced Tea** : Keith's laugh is so cute???

[5:11] **Biggest Nerd** : ha! Gaayyyyy

[5:12] **Space Dad** : I've heard Keith laugh like that maybe twice when we were kids??? Lance h o w

[5:12] **Pidge-podge** : that was disgustingly adorable

[5:13] **Pidge-podge** : keep us posted

....

 

_[6] pictures sent by Axca me later_

 

[5:36] **Axca me later** : food arrived and Lance started stealing frim Keiths plate

[5:37] **Axca me later** : then keith decided to just start feeding him

[5:37] **Axca me later** : now they're feeding eachother

[5:38] **Biggest Nerd** : They actually look like they're having fun???

[5:38] **Iced Tea** : I wish someone would look a me that way

[5:39] **Space Dad** : keep an eye for a food fight

[5:40] **Axca me later** : Keith's met my boss, he knows better

[5:41] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : Mrs. Hwan is s c a r y

[5:41] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : Like she's on the same level as Lance's mom when she's mad

[5:42] **Biggest Nerd** : yikes

[5:42] **Iced Tea** : Is it a "Parent of 3+ kids" thing? My grandmas on both sides were scary when mad too, but I've never met any parent like that that didn't have more than three kids

[5:43] **Lotory Winner** : Maybe? I've never really found my mother all that terrifying when she was mad even if she yelled

[5:44] **Pidge-podge** : Maybe?

[5:44] **Axca me later** : shit they're asking for the tab, gotta leave

[5:45] **Space Dad** : wAIT DONT LEAVE WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THEYRE GOING

[5:47] **Axca me later** : They're going for a ride an Keith's bike, idk where they'll end up

[5:47] **Biggest Nerd** : PIDGE

[5:48] **Pidge-podge** : Already on it

.....

[6:21] **The Empress™** : So they're finally back at the dorm?

[6:21] **Pidge-podg** e: Yeah, seems so

[6:23] **Pidge-podge** : cal you got a visual?

 

_[2] videos sent by Iced Tea_

 

[6:28] **Axca me later** : you left candles burning at the dorm?

[6:28] **Lotory Winner** : LANCE PLAYS GUITAR????

[6:29] **Biggest Nerd** : His singing holy shit

[6:29] **Iced Tea** : Lance actually asked me to

[6:29] **Space Dad** : Lance is fucking serenading Keith Im actually crying

[6:30] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : That's actually super romantic??? Like, the whole setting is super intimate, I didn't know the dorm could look like that in candlelight

[6:31] **The Empress™** : It honestly is very romantic

[6:31] **Lotory Winner** : Take notes Ax, Ez is waiting to be wooed

[6:32] **Axca me later** : Fuck u asshole, we out gay them anyway

[6:33] **Iced Tea** : HE LEARDN THAT SONG I SHOWED HIM IM SHITTING

[6:34] **The Empress™** : wait which song

 

 _[1] videos_ _sent by Iced Tea_

 

[6:35] **Iced Tea** : That one

[6:38] **Pidge-podge** : VSFHKIGNDFSDJ

[6:38] **Biggest Nerd** : THEYRE FUCKIN SLOW DANCING JUST TO LANCES VOICE

[6:38] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : UR THE ONE WHO SHOWED LANCE THAT SONG

[6:39] **Iced Tea** : You're dancing in your bare feet~ Just like we're in a movie~

[6:40] **Axca me later** : this is literally the most romantic thing I've ever watched

[6:40] **Axca me later** : i want a refund on all of my romance movies

[6:41] **Pidge-podge** : agreed

[6:42] **Iced Tea** : shur thyey foiundem e

[6:42] **Lotory Winner** : RUN BITCH RUN

 

_[1] videos sent by Iced Tea_

 

[6:48] **Space Dad** : Welp, th jig is up

[6:48] **Pidge-podge** : LOL GET WREKT CAL

[6:48] **Biggest Nerd** : lol you guys look like you killed your RA

[6:48] **Gorden Ramsey Jr.** : DID YOU GUYS JUST KNOCK OUT CALLI?!?!??? WTF GUYS

[6:49] **The Empress™** : That cannot be good for her back

[6:49] **Axca me later** : Rest in pieces Cal

[6:49] **Iced Tea** : She's fine i think

[6:49] **Iced Tea** : Keith just sort of tackled her

 

_[1] images sent by Iced Tea_

 

[6:51] **Iced Tea** : Yeah she's fine

[6:51] **Iced Tea** : Also what the actual fuck guys

[6:52] **Iced Tea** : half of you don't even go here

[6:53] **Pidge-podge** : there are the people you've befriended, you should expect this of us by now

[6:54] **Pidge-podge** : Congrats on the Gay™


End file.
